


Reanimation For Dummies

by AsagiStilinski



Series: PuzzleJune 2019 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Familiars, M/M, Magic, Resurrection, Rituals, Shapeshifting, Witchcraft, Witches, puzzlejune2019, puzzleresurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: For his final grade, Yugi must bring someone back to lifeOfcourse he chooses not to take the easy way out





	Reanimation For Dummies

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of Puzzle June 2019- "Resurrection"!

"Having a familiar is essential to being a witch, and one brought back from the dead can make the most usefull companion of them all, we do reccomend _against_ reviving someone you know personally, as emotions will cloud your judgement from that point on with them, we also suggest you don't choose anyone with a selfish personality, so staying away from CEOs, heiresses, and other considerably wealthy people is reccomended as well, finally, absolutely NO celebrities under ANY circumstances, or you will FAIL, if I see one more Marilyn Monroe in this class..."

Pausing, the teacher shook her head and sighed, staring out over the classroom in front of her before beginning again

"Other than that, you may choose anyone you wish to bring back, so long as there will be no problems from their personal lives interfering, for example, make sure that they've already been buried and the body won't be needed for a funeral, also keep in mind that the longer someone has been dead, the harder it will be for you to bring them back, this is your final assignment before graduation and will ultimately play a large role in weather you qualify to graduate or not, so it may be in your best interest to go for more recent deaths, though this isn't mandatory, and difficulty level will play a part in your grade, if you feel truly comfortable with bringing back someone who's been dead longer, you are perfectly allowed to do so, and in fact, these familiars may serve you better, as they won't have a recently lost life to cling to, with nothing in the world for them except you, their loyalty will be far more secure,"

Yugi listened to each word carefully, making sure that he had all of the notes he needed to take as the teacher continued speaking

He already had an idea of what sort of person he wanted to bring back, and he was eager to get started on his final exam

 

~+~

 

His grandfather was an archeologist

He had access to all sorts of historical artifacts and peices of history, and Yugi had already been told that he could use nearly anything he wanted for his project

All he had to do now was narrow down the options enough to decide on what he wanted most- or perhaps better put, _who_ he wanted most

He had already bookmarked a few people from his grandfather's history books, now it was just a matter of deciding who he wanted to go with

Currently, he had paused over the pages concerning Pharaoh Atemankhaten

He had first come across the pharaoh's page a couple of days ago and had immediately felt ... oddly drawn to him

But he had continued on in his searching, just in case

Not much was known about Atemankhaten, other than the facts that he was adored by his people, his cousin took the throne after his death, and no one knew how he died

The way the history books described it, it was as if one day he just.... ceased to exist

It was intriguing, that was for sure

"What happened to you, Pharaoh?" he found himself asking, the little witch's fingers slowly stroking over the pages in front of him

He wanted to know....

Decision finally made, he shut the book and headed out of his bedroom to ask his grandfather for the pendant that the pharaoh had left behind, that they had recently discovered in a tomb in Egypt

He hoped it would be enough

He hoped he would be able to pull this off...

 

~+~

 

"Alright everyone, your circles should be drawn, your candles should be lit, everything should be ready if you followed instructions correctly, so.... now it's time to begin the most important part of all: The incantation, now..... _begin_!"

Yugi had cast a deafening charm so that he wouldn't be interrupted or distracted by the other witches around him as he cleared his throat and began the spell he needed to perform

_"Oh spirits, great and powerfull, oh gods and goddesses, I ask for you to lend me your power, open the doors to the Other Realm! Osiris, I call upon you to release your servant, Pharaoh Atemankaten from Aaru, and return him to flesh and blood! I call upon you to draw the energy from this pendant and craft a living body from it, to house the soul of the great Pharaoh until my death, at wich point, he and I shall return to you together, and spend eternity in the feild of reeds, Osiris! I call upon you, a humble servant, to grant me your power, and revive Pharaoh Atemankaten to serve at my side! Osiris! I call upon you, a humble servant, to grant me your powe-"_

There was a clap of lightening from behind him, and the large, pyramid shaped pendant began to slowly sink down into the ground in the middle of the pentagram

For a few moments, everything was still and quiet, the calm before the storm, evidently, because just as Yugi was beginning to fear that he had failed, a hand shot up out of the ground, and began pulling at the dirt

Yugi wanted to bolt forward and help him, but he knew he couldn't, it was against the rules, the familiar had to emerge on their own

A second hand shot up moments later, and then he could see a head and ... after that it was all very quick

The pharaoh laid before him, gasping and panting for breath as he tried to gain his bearings

He was there....

Yugi had done it, he had ... he had really brought someone back to life

A three-thousand-year-old someone, at that

Immediately, he ran into the circle, bending down and gently but firmly cupping his new familiar's face, pressing their lips together forcefully and sliding his tongue into the pharaoh's mouth, despite the way it made the other man tense, he gently stroked it over the formerly dead man's own tongue, a warm sensation filling their mouths for a few breif moments before he pulled away, hurrying to mutter a chant under his breath to complete the ritual

"May my tongue be your tongue and your tongue be mine, may we speak the same words and forever intertwine,"

The heat faded, and Yugi sighed in releif

Good....

They should be able to speak the same language now, the pharaoh should be able to speak and understand Japanese, and Yugi should be able to speak and understand his language as well

The pharaoh reached up shakily, pressing a hand to his mouth, and then reaching for Yugi, who eagerly wrapped their hands together and squeezed, his expression soft and warm as he leaned down and, with his free hand, began gently clearing some of the dirt from the former king's face

"Pharaoh Atemankhaten, it's my pleasure to meet you, I'm Yugi Muto, and I'm sorry for bringing you back, but... don't worry, I'm going to take care of you now, ok? You'll be alright, I promise.... I'm going to take care of you, Atem, until the end of time,"

 

~+~

 

"Very impressive Mr. Muto, you took a risk and it paid off,"

Yugi wasn't really a fan of being in the spotlight, so wile he enjoyed his teacher's praises, he also wished that she would move on to someone else so that he wouldn't have to be the center of attention anymore

"Thank you Ma'am,"

"Ofcourse, Mr. Muto, can your new pet introduce himself to us? I'd love to see if he's as... _complete_ , as some of the others here,"

Staring down at the little black cat snoozing in his lap, Yugi really wanted to tell her no

He hated to disturb a sleeping kitty, especially Atem, who needed to sleep more than usual in order for his body to propperly adjust to the revival, but he knew it wasn't really a request, it was an order, and if he didn't cooperate, this all would have been for nothing...

"Ofcourse," he answered after a beat, gently reaching down and giving Atem a light shake to rouse him

The kitty blinked to awakeness tiredly, before stretching out and giving Yugi a soft mewl of acknowledgement

"I'm sorry sweetie, they just need to talk to you for a minute, then you can go back to napping, ok? I promise,"

Mewing again, the cat jumped off of Yugi's lap, and a second later, a soft, warm glow emitted from around the creature as it grew taller and then quickly faded to leave Atem standing before them

"Hello," he said politely, making the teacher gasp in amazement

"Hello..... do you speak much Japanese?" she asked slowly

"Fluently, thanks to my partner,"

"Magnificent, truly magnificent.... Mr. Muto, you've outdone yourself,"

"Thank you Ma'am,"

At the praise, Atem turned back towards Yugi and smiled brightly at him, looking like an excited puppy, and quickly returning to sit by his side in the circle of witches and their newly revived familiars as the teacher went about examining each of them individually as she had done with Atem

"Are you pleased with me, partner?" he asked softly

Yugi smiled warmly, reaching out to gently cup his face and lean in to give him a sweet, soft kiss

"I'm _always_ pleased with you, Atem,"

He didn't know if it was just in the former pharaoh's nature to act this way or if it had to do with being a familiar, but he found it both incredibly charming... and a little worrisome

He hoped it was just Atem's nature, he didn't want to be responsible for having turned him into a needy puppy desperate for his master's approval unless he was already like that, and as there's no real way of figuring that out....

Atem didn't seem to mind either way though, he just happily climbed back into Yugi's lap- without bothering to shift back into cat form, mind you- and rested against his chest, apparently starting to doze off again

Yugi had always known that witches and familiars had a special, indescribable bond, but now that he was actually experiencing it himself....

He combed his fingers through Atem's hair, leaning down to kiss his head sweetly

All he knew for sure was that Atem was his now, and although familiars were technically there to take care of and guard the witches that summoned them back to life, Yugi was determined that he was going to protect his new familiar, no matter what

Atem was his now, and Yugi would always, ALWAYS, take care of him


End file.
